Jujur Atau Tantangan
by Reo Toa Hikari dan Hikaru
Summary: No Summary


_**Jujur Atau Tantangan**_

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (Chu) By : Koge-Donbo**_

_**Rate :T**_

_**Genre : Friendship & Romance **_

_**Warning! : Gaje, Alur tidak jelas, Alur kecepetan, Typo, Tidak bermutu, Dan Jelek**_

* * *

><p>Disuatu malam di acara pesta kelulusan kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Himeka, Karin merasa sangat bosan. Walaupun acara ini ramai akan teman temannya yang sedang asik berbicara, tapi Karin masih merasa bosan. Suatu ide muncul di otak gadis bersurai coklat keemasan itu, bermain permainan jujur atau tantangan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, "Hei Minna-san bagaimana kalau kita bermain jujur atau tantangan? Itu pasti seru!" ujar Karin dengan sura yang keras, sementara yang lain menganggukan kepalanya, "Ayo kita bermain jujur atau tantangan! " seru semua bersemangat kecuali Kazune yang diam, Karin berjalan menuju tempat Kazune berada, gadis itu menariknya kesebuah lingkaran besar yang ramai dengan orang.<p>

"Hei Kazune ayo cepat! Permainannya sudah mau dimulai!" teriak Michiru pada Kazune yang sedang diseret Karin menuju area permainan, "Kazune-kun jalannya yang cepat sedikit dong!" keluh Karin pada pemuda si belangnya, "Salah sendiri mau mengajakku," ucap kazune cuek.

"Nah mari kita putar!" ucap Shingen dengan gembira sembari memutar ujung tongkat kayu berukuran cukup besar itu. Lama kelamaan kayu itu berhenti didepan gadis berrambut hitam disamping Shingen, "Yah aku yang kena," seru Rika dengan wajah cemberut,"Jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Shingen kepada Kekasihnya itu, "Jujur saja," jawab Rika,"Kamu waktu ujian menyontek ya?" tanya Shingen pada Rika, mata _rubby_ gadis Karasuma itu membola, ia tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya tau kalau ia menyontek, "Ya aku memang menyontek saat ujian," jawab Rika jujur, "Baiklah, Rika kayunya diputar dong" perintah Karin yang sudah tidak sabar, karena mendengar ucapan Karin, dengan cepat Rika memutar ujung tongkat kayu tersebut dengan kencang, dan lama-kelamaan berhenti di.

"Kazune-san, jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Rika kepada Kazune yang sedang memainkan _smarthphone_ nya, " Aku pilih tantangan saja," jawab Kazune cuek, hal itu membuat Rika marah. Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Rika, "Nah, sekarang cium bibir Karin disini!" perintah Rika.

Hal itu membuat wajah Kazune dan Karin merona merah, tapi Kazune tetap mendekati Karin dan mencium bibirnya di depan umum,"KYAAA," teriak semua orang histeris, "Kazune-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya karin dengan wajah yag masih merona, "Tentu saja menciummu, untuk apa malu? Kitakan sudah biasa melakukannya," jawab Kazune enteng membuat wajah Karin bertambah merah, "Cepat putar kayunya!" perintah Jin yang patah hati karena melihat adegan yang Kazune lakukan pada Dewinya. Kazune memutar kayu itu dengan santai, dan sampailah ujung kayu itu didepan Michiru yang sedang asiknya memakan burger miliknya.

"Michi," panggil Himeka, " Ada apa Himeka? Kayunya berhenti di siapa?" tanya Michiru membuat semua orang disitu _s_weetdrop, "Hah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertanya?" tanya Michiru, "YANG KENA ITU KAMU BODOH!" teriak semua orang disitu kecuali Kazune, " Ah, jadi aku yang kena?" tanya Michi bingung, "Iya, yang kena itu kamu bodoh. Sekarang jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Kazune pada Michiru yang masih bingung mau pilih yang mana,"Aha! Aku pilih tantangan saja! Mungkin nanti aku disuruh mencium Hanazono-san!" jawab Michiru dan dibalan jitakan yang sangat keras dari Kazune, "Mana mungkin bodoh!" jawab Kazune jengkel, "Sekarang kamu harus memakan cabe ini!" perintah Kazune sembari mengambil 10 cabe dari meja jajanan.

Michiru yang melihat itu meneguk ludah, memakan 10 cabe itu bukanlah hal yang mudah,"Um, Kazune bisakah aku memakan saus cabe saja?"tanya Michiru, "Terserah, tapi kamu harus memakan 15 bungkus saus!" perintah Kazune pada Michi yang sudah berkeringat karena ketakutan.

Setelah menyelaikan tantangan yang Kazune berikan, Michiru langsung pamit ijin untuk pergi kekamar mandi,"Kazune-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan tadi itu tidak terlalu keterlaluan?" tanya Karin yang kasihan melihat Michiru keluar masuk kamar mandi, "Biarkan saja! Itu hukumamn karena dia sudah membuatku emosi," jawab Kazune enteng, "Tapi bagaimana kalau Michiru-san kenapa-napa?" tanya Yuuki yang juga khawatir melihat pemuda bersurai _caramel _itu,"Akan aku beri obat nanti," jawab Kazune dengan santai.

Sekarang Michiru sudah tidak merasa mulas lagi karena sudah diberi obat oleh Kazune, obat itu cukup untuk mengobati penyakit diare yang diderita oleh Michiru,sekarang Michiru sedang memutar tongkat kayu yang menjadi alat dalam permainan itu. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, tonkat kayu itu tepat berhenti didepan seorang lelaki bernama Kuga Jin, "Nah sekarang Jin pilih yang mana? Jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Michiru pada Jin yang sedang memakan mie ramennya, "Aku pilih jujur saja, " jawab Jin sembari memasukkan sumpit berisi mie kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa kamu suka memakan curry?" tanya Michiru kepada Jin yang sedang asyik memakan mie, "Ya, aku sangat suka memakan curry!" jawab Jin semangat, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya, "Jin, kayunya diputar dong! " teriak Ami yang sudah tidak sabar , "Sabar sedikit kenapa?" ucap Jin marah karena acara makannya terganggu, "Ayo cepat putar kayunya!" perintah Kazune kepada lelaki bermata kucing itu, "Iya-iya!" Jin langsung memutar tongkat kayu itu dengan cepat, hingga tongkat itu berhenti didepan Karin.

"Wah, aku kena!" ucap Karin senang sembari melompat-lompat, "Kamu ini aneh-aneh saja," komentar Kazune karena melihat tingkah Karin yang kekanak-kanakan, "Biarin!" ucap Karin sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kazune, "Nah karin ayo pilih! Jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Jin dengan senyumnya, "Jujur saja ah!" jawab Karin sembari tersenyum kepada Jin, hal itu membuat Kazune terlihat cemburu, "Tch!" umpat Kazune kesal, "apakah Karin sayang sama aku?" tanya Jin kepada Karin, "Ya aku menyayangimu Jin, tapi aku hanya mencintai Kazune-kun seorang," jawab Karin sembari menarik Kazune kembali ke sampingnya, 'Huft, untung saja dia lebih mencintaiku dari pada si Kuga itu,' batin Kazune lega.

"Nah aku putar ya!" ucap Karin semangat sambil memutar ujung tongkat kayu tersebut, "Wah, aku yang kena," suara lembut seorang gadis bermata coklat yang bernama Himeka, "Jujur atau tantangan?" tanya Karin kepada gadis manis itu, "Jujur saja," jawab Himeka yang masih menggunakan suara lembutnya, "Apa Himeka-chan yang menaruh beberapa serangga di kamar Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin, hal itu membuat Himeka terkekeh "Hihihi! Ya, yang menaruh serangga itu adalah aku!" jawab Himeka jujur, sementara Kazune lantas terkejut atas pengakuan langsung dari bibir manis gadis itu, "Benarkah Himeka?" tanya Kazune yang masih terkejut dengan pengakuan Himeka beberapa detik yang lalu, "Iya Kazune-chan."

"Wah lihat! Sekarang sudah pukul 22.55! kami harus pulang sekarang,"ucap Rika pada teman-temannya, "Sebaiknya kalian menginap saja disini, ini sudah malam,"ujar Kazune yang menyuruh teman-temannya agar menginap di rumah nya, "Ya, kami akan menginap!" jawab Ami, "Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, ayo Karin kita juga masuk! Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kamu menemaniku tidur malam ini?" ucap Kazune sembari menggendong tubuh Karin alal pengantin baru, "KYAAA! Turunkan aku Kazune-kun!" berontak Karin.

Setelah semua orang sudah sampai dikamar mereka masing-masing, mereka masih bisa mendengarkan teriakan Karin dan Kazune yang super keras itu. "Karin ayo tidur di sofa! Kalau kamu tidak mau, kamu harus tidur denganku di ranjang ini!" teriak Kazune pada Karin yang masih ogah-ogahnya tidur disofa. "Dasar tidak sopan! biasanya laki-laki nyang menawarkan dirinya untuk tidur disofa! Bukan yang perempuan!" ucap Karin kesal, "Kalau begitu, sini tidur di sebelahku," ujar Kazune tanpap berteriak, "Tidak mau!" ujar Karin masih dengan teriakan kencangnya.

"Bila kamu tidak bisa berhenti berteriak, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan besok!" peringatan dari kazune langsung membuat mulut Karin berhenti mengoceh. Dengan keadaan yang sangat terpaksa Karin tidur disamping Kazune.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

><p>Karin : AUTHOR!<p>

Hikari : Apa?

Karin : Author! Bisa tidak sih Author tidak bikin cerita 'gaje' kaya gini?!

Kazune : Tentu saja tidak bisa, dia inikan Author yang paling payah, gaje, dan bodoh, sedunia.

Hikari : Terserah apa yang akan kalian katakan, yang penting para _Readers_ sudah mau membaca fanfic saya jang jelek, alurnya kecepetan, alurnya tidak jelas, gaje, dan tidak bermutu ini.

Rika : Sepertinya Author percaya diri banget nih.

Himeka : Iya.

Hikari : nggak kok, sebenarnya saya malu untuk nge-_publish_ fanfic ini. Tapi karena saya ingin tau bagai mana pendapat _Readers_ tentang fanfic buatan saya ini_ , _ya jadilah saya nge-_publish _fanfic ini.

Kazusa : Ya kalau begitu tidak apa-apa lah, oh ya Minna-san! Jangan lupa beri pendapat atas fanfic Author ini ya!

Karin : Kalau masih ada typo-nya, jangan lupa ingatkan Author dikotak _Reviev_ ya!

Kazune: Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya!

Himeka : Tolong penuhi kotak review tentang pendapat, kritik, dan saranya ya!

Hikari : Pokoknya jangan lupa _Review!_

All : SEMOGA KALIAN MENIKMATI FANFIC INI!

_**Review Minna-sama!**_


End file.
